heart won't stop rewinding
by cakecakecake
Summary: her feelings never changed, no matter how many times.


puella magi madoka magica is not mine. this is for fun, not profit~

"What did you wish for when you became a magical girl?"

**i**

She rises slowly from the clouds of smoke, rubbish and debris gusting in the winds about them.

"Won't you fight?"

It won't be the last time he asks her this. She runs a hand through the length of her hair and turns away.

**ii**

She writhes under her touch, back arching as fingers sink deeper inside. Sliding in, sliding out. Her pulse rabbits in her neck as Madoka plants soft kisses there, gentle, enticing. Hips thrusting forward, Homura pulls hard on rose-colored hair, grinding into her hands.

"Don't stop, Madoka-please don't stop…"

Madoka giggles like a child and does what she's told, sending shock after shock down her spine. When it feels like she's going to crumble, shatter to pieces on Mami Tomoe's hardwood floor, she grabs the back of her head and crushes her lips into hers, her heart thumping madly like it was the first time.

**iii**

"I don't...I don't want to become a witch..."

She closes her eyes when she shoots.

**iv**

"You can't tell me there's nothing going on."

Kyouko shoves another spoonful of rice in her mouth and smirks as she chews. "I see the way you look at her."

She squirms in her seat, pulse racing as she awkwardly massages her wrists.

Shrugging, Kyouko leans farther back in her seat and pokes at her noodles. "You can do what you want, of course. But you know...there's no way it won't end badly. There's no happy ending for those like us."

**v**

Before she realizes exactly what she's doing, her pistol is pointing right at its crimson stare. She sobs frantically, hands a trembling mess as the trigger is pulled on impulse.

"It's useless, Akemi Hom-"

But she doesn't miss.

**vi**

"I'll never forget you either, Homura!"

Madoka wipes her tears, clinging suddenly to Homura's shirt sleeve. A warmth pools in the center of her chest-it's the first time she's touched her in a long, long while.

She stiffens, clenching her fist to resist the urge to take her hand, to pull her in close. Like before.

"You're too kind."

**vii**

The barrier fades and they're on a familiar street, lamps flickering in the dusk. Homura tosses her hair over her shoulder and starts toward a back alley.

"I didn't think you cared enough to save me," Sayaka calls after her, in a voice softer than usual.

But she's already in the shadows when she mutters, "I care enough."

**viii**

It's warm and quiet in Madoka's room. Moonlight seeps through baby pink curtains, dancing in Homura's silky dark hair. There's a faint blush across her cheeks as Madoka climbs into bed next to her. She's never seen her without glasses before.

"You're so pretty, Homura," she says fondly, wringing her hands.

Her face reddens and Madoka giggles, reaching out to push back her fringe. She leans in close, breath cool on her skin. She could count every one of her eyelashes. Homura's heart never pounded so hard.

**ix**

"I see the way you look at her."

Homura doesn't even blink, just stirs the contents of her dinner bowl.

**x**

"Have you…have you ever seen anyone die like that before?"

She can hear screaming, faintly in the back of her mind. Screaming, crying, gunshots. She remembers the first night Sayaka Miki crippled under the despair of lost love, the first time Mami shot Kyouko to save her from a worser fate...

The first time she herself shot a bullet through Madoka's Soul Gem.

"Yes."

**xi**

"There's no happy ending for those like us."

**xii**

Mami sobs into her ear. "We have to go on, Ake-"

"No…no, I can't, not without…"

She pulls at her arms desperately, hands wet with blood and tears.

"Yes, we must, for her-"

Homura coughs through tears and clutches her shield. Mami Tomoe blends with the stormy sky in a blur as her heart rewinds again.

For her.

**xiii**

The same red eyes gleam among a different evening's stars. "It's useless."

Blood swirls in the crystal clear fountain as the frozen smile mocks her.

**xiv**

"What did you wish for when you became a magical girl?"

She bites her tongue, turning away with her hair swaying behind her as she leaves.

She can never tell her.


End file.
